Double Pressure
by talinsquall
Summary: Tale occurs after Dissidia ends. Firion will do anything for Cecil, including getting his brother back. Golbez/Firion/Cecil. Yaoi, Incest, Multiple Partners, OOC, AU, Lemons, Voyeurism, Cursing, Ref. to FF II, FF IV, and Dissidia. COMPLETE


A/N: I think this is my first true PWP. I really wanted to write this story for months. However, I don't really know these characters, outside of Dissidia. I'm afraid Firion's going down the OOC slide and never coming back. Golbez's real name is Theodor. In this tale, it's staying Golbez. This tale be full of brotherly love of the wrong kind and the sad lie of bigger is better. I think Firion's an inch taller than Cecil, but Golbez is ginormous. Poor Firion and his innocent wild rose.

Fandom: Dissidia - Final Fantasy

Summary: Tale occurs after Dissidia ends. Firion will do anything for Cecil, including getting his brother back.

Pairings: Golbez/Firion/Cecil

Warnings: Yaoi, Multiple Partners, SEX, AU, OOC, **Incest**, Voyeurism, Cursing, Ref. to Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IV, and Dissidia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Double Pressure**

XXX

At the Baron Town Inn, Firion stared out the window, with a pensive look marring fair features. Gaze darting up towards the looming castle, he shuddered, feeling Cecil's ex-girlfriend, Rosa, glaring down at him.

For love of Firion, Cecil gave up the whole Kingdom of Baron to Rosa. What else could she possibly want?

Firion relaxed, when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "I know I'm being silly, but I still think we should have left after the ceremony. It can't be a coincidence Queen Rosa banned same-sex marriages five minutes after our own."

Cecil rubbed his nose through Firion's light wavy hair. "You will next want to use the Ultima Tome and return the both of us to Fynn."

Firion snorted. "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. The Tome always returns to the Mysidian Tower once used. I was the only one stupid enough to look for it in the first place. Then I was stupid enough to look for it again, so I could join you. I knew I should have chosen Terra and Onion Knight's party, instead I fell for your glowing sparkles, and here I am."

Rotating Firion around, Cecil bestowed a toe-curling kiss to warm lips. "Bound to me forever."

Firion touched his forehead against Cecil's. "Not only you. Golbez seemed to like me. The last time we met. This is a completely different situation. What will we do, if he doesn't accept our proposal?"

Drawing Firion close, Cecil rocked his doubting mate. "If my brother does not accept, we still have each other. Our love and marriage do not ride on his decision."

Cecil's reassurances failed to quell Firion's doubts. "Sadness descended on you, as soon as he left for the Moon. If this is the one thing, which will return the light to your eyes, then I won't give up until he gives in."

With a light laugh, Cecil slowly began to remove Firion's top. "My persistent wild rose. Golbez doesn't stand a chance against your passion."

Helping Cecil along, Firion's gaze moved nervously back to the window. "Are you certain Queen Rosa can't see us?"

Cecil tossed Firion onto the king-size bed. "If she can, let us give her a good show. Shall we?"

Shocked by his new husband's defiance, Firion shed his trousers with one pull. " No argument here."

XXX

Golbez stared at the wooden door for a long time. Screw protocol. He should never have visited Rosa first. Her rabid slanderous remarks almost made him blow up the castle.

Golbez's mind ran through the scant memories of his little brother Cecil's new spouse, Firion. A boy barely out of his teens.

At first sight, Golbez had been amazed the young man hadn't fallen down under the weight of all the weapons he carried. A good ground combatant who had a hard time against flying enemies.

Golbez exhaled, before knocking on the door. He had found the boy pretty to look at. A beacon of hope for many, but not someone fit enough for Cecil.

Forbidden thoughts rose up in Golbez's mind. If Cecil's chosen wasn't good enough for him; who ever would be?

Golbez was in the middle of cursing himself out, when the door flew open, and he received a chestful of Cecil. "I knew you would come! I just knew it! Come meet Firion. He has never seen you without your armor on."

Golbez really didn't have a choice, since his brother yanked his large body inside. "Cecil! I am not going to leave this very second. Allow me to meet my new brother-in-law properly."

Stretching a hand out in greeting, Golbez froze in place. "My brother may have opened the door too hastily. I'll return later, once you put more clothes on."

Flying off the bed, Firion grabbed hold of a muscular arm, while Cecil grabbed the other. "Please don't leave! If you're offended, place the blame on me. It was my idea to greet you in this manner. Cecil tried to talk me out of it. I'm sorry."

Golbez stared down at the shivering boy married to his brother. "I thought it strange to be called back so quickly. I do not know how much Cecil has told you, but the point is moot. I love Cecil as a brother only."

Shaking his other arm, Golbez directed a sad glare to the top of his brother's lowered head. "Cecil, how could you allow your mate to be used in such a manner? I may have met Firion infrequently, in battle, but he is a proud warrior, deserving better than this. You should feel ashamed, for dredging up these forbidden feelings in front of your spouse."

Raising his head, Cecil pierced his brother's heart with tear-filled eyes. "I cannot and will not. I love you, Golbez. I told Firion everything, before we married. He has accepted the situation and is willing to try. Please hear us out, before you leave."

Concerned, Golbez turned his attention back to the youth hanging from his other arm. Raising his hand, he cupped the breathtaking visage staring up at him. "Little One, my brother's beauty has bewitched many, including this fool standing before you. Do you have any idea, what you will be subjecting yourself to for the rest of your days?"

Firion could not stop the blush from reddening his cheeks. Even etched with worry, Golbez's sinfully deep voice warmed his blood. "Before Cecil opened the door, I was willing to go through with this, for I believed it would make him happy. I now see the kind violet eyes, and handsomeness, which the cold black armor hid from me. If my new brother-in-law agrees to stay, I am more than willing to share my body and heart with you."

Dropping his hand, Golbez gulped, watching the thin sheet drop from Firion's slim waist. He jumped, feeling Cecil's hand rub the large growing bulge down below. Wide-eyed, he spied Firion crawl, like a cat, onto the bed.

With a sigh, Cecil dropped to his knees.

Looking down, Golbez observed Cecil free his erect member and lavish the head with a kiss. Hearing a lustful moan, his head shot up. He groaned to see Firion preparing himself. Two fingers pushed in to the last knuckle.

While his large hands unconsciously caressed Cecil's bobbing head, Golbez surrendered his destiny to the Fates. He had already considered his soul damned when he left the first time. If he was going to be dragged to Hell tomorrow, he would gorge himself in this freely offered taste of Heaven today.

XXX

Golbez stood nude at the foot of the bed. Staring at Firion gyrating up-and-down Cecil's lap, he leisurely fingered a pulsing erection.

The moaning couple occupied themselves with deep tonguing kisses.

Spying his brother's lust-filled stare, Cecil pulled away from his mate. "Firion, show my brother what shall soon be his."

Grabbing the undersides of Firion's thighs, Cecil leaned back. Pulling the long legs up, he opened Firion up completely to violet eyes which missed nothing.

Squirming in place, Firion bashfully attempted to cover his bouncing genitals with both hands. "No! It's embarrassing! Golbez, please don't look."

Ignoring his new mate's pleas, Golbez knelt down. Gently removing the small hands, from what now belonged to him and his brother, he made sure Firion looked directly into his eyes. "For as long as we three remain bonded, never hide your beauty from my eyes. Understand?"

Receiving a blushing nod in return, Golbez swooped down, swallowing Firion's erection whole. Massaging the rising balls with one hand, he placed the other on Cecil's thigh, signaling him to finish.

Energized by the sight of his brother's working throat, Cecil wrapped his arms tight around Firion's waist, and went for broke.

Head flung back against Cecil's shoulder, Firion screamed to the roof, uncaring if all of Baron heard. Scrabbling fingers grabbed onto Golbez's rock-like shoulders. Bony hips twisting to escape.

With a few more swallows, Golbez was rewarded by a voice-cracking yell. Quickly moving his head back, he gulped down all Firion had to give, not stopping until the organ ran dry.

Slamming Firion back onto his lap, Cecil groaned as he released into the glove-tight channel strangling his member. Holding his mate still, he made sure most of the fluid stayed inside Firion. He had taken his love first, to help ease the way for Golbez's impressive size. He could only hope he had done enough.

XXX

Straightening up to his full height, Golbez loomed over the gasping couple. Bending down, he pulled Firion off of Cecil's body.

Held like a baby, Firion wiggled in Golbez's inescapable embrace. Cringing, he stopped, feeling excess semen run down his thighs. "Golbez? Please put me down. I thought you would take me on my hands-and-knees."

Shaking his head, Golbez reaffirmed his hold. "Trust in me, Firion. Grab on to my shoulders and wrap your legs around me. Allow me to guide your body, so I may ease myself inside."

Feeling Cecil pet his back, Firion did as he was bid, hoping not to be torn in two.

Positioning Firion's compact body, Golbez slowly lowered the young man onto his immense erection.

Arms shaking, Firion couldn't help but wince, feeling the large head pop through the first protective ring of muscle. Descending faster, he tried to relax, but it felt like his insides were being pushed up towards his gut.

Sensing the descent coming to a halt, Firion opened his eyes to view Golbez staring at him almost clinically. He jumped when Cecil whispered into his ear. "Meditative trance. One good thing about being a Dark Knight. It increases the stamina and vitality. My beloved brother shall take care of both of us countless times, before this night is through."

Firion acknowledged he should have been alarmed by this new prospect. To his dismay, his limp member quickly sprang back to life.

Spying this, Golbez's blank face lit up with a small smile. "I see this pleases you, Firion. Allow me to please you in another fashion."

Guessing what his brother planned on doing, Cecil kissed Firion on the cheek, and reclined on the bed. Taking some lotion in hand, he languidly masturbated, waiting for his spouse to be rewarded.

Knowing his body was barely seated halfway, Firion frowned, while Golbez made small thrusts in different directions. Feeling a red-hot fire suddenly thrum up his spine, he cried out in surprise, making Golbez's shoulders bleed with sharp scratches.

Nodding in confirmation, Golbez steadied his hold. Holding Firion's twitching body down on that one spot, he simply waited.

Gripped in an iron embrace, Firion whined. Eyes filling with tears of frustration, he tried to use his hands and legs to move, but to no avail. He had to move off that spot inside. The constant pressure made him feel hot and tense, wanting to urinate and orgasm at the same time. He was probably held in place for only a few minutes. But for him, it was a lifetime of agonized pleasure.

Transfixed by Firion's ravishing struggle, Golbez called on all his training to stay the course. This little one had taken a huge chance, entrusting love and life to him and Cecil. He would do everything in his power to ensure his mate never regretted the decision.

Hunching forward, Firion took in big gulps of air. So close. He felt so close to something monumental, but he couldn't quite reach it.

Taking pity on his spouse, and wishing for his own turn to start, Cecil crept up, and ran one long finger down Firion's drooling member.

Cramping even more, Firion screamed. But since he had just released, his orgasm was a dry one. Twisting in place, the tears dripped down his face. "G-g-g-olbez. Make it stop! Ah! Ah! Ha! It won't stop!"

Carefully laying his prize on the bed, Golbez nuzzled the gasping sweet lips below. "My gift to you, Love. Like a woman, you shall continue to feel repeated pleasure for a long time to come, even when I am not deep inside you."

Licking up the fallen tears, Golbez kissed Firion deeply for the first time. "Embrace me tight, Mate. I apologize, but I cannot hold back any longer, and my brother also awaits my attentions."

Firion hardly registered the words spoken in the husky voice. Shaking through the ecstasy of multiple orgasms, he screamed, feeling Golbez push his whole self inside.

Fighting not to crush the petite frame underneath his own, Golbez plunged into Firion, impaling the quivering body to the bed.

Launching an all-out assault on Firion's writhing form, Golbez drove his way to completion.

Excited by the sight of his spouse and brother copulating in front of his eyes, Cecil masturbated furiously, hoping to come the same time Golbez did. Four fingers helping to widen his entrance for the next turn. Holding one leg up, he shoved his fingers inside, rubbing the prostate gland with every jab.

Hearing Cecil's cries, Golbez looked up. The sight of his beloved brother in such a debauched state brought him over the edge.

With a window-shaking roar, Golbez tore the blankets around Firion's head. Diving down for a kiss, he emptied his full load into Firion's small frame.

Releasing kiss-swollen lips, Golbez painstakingly removed himself from Firion's body, relieved to spy no blood. Glancing over to Cecil, he grinned to view his brother laid flat on the bed. The results of his own orgasm collected onto his lower belly

Once he managed to get his breath back, Cecil dragged himself over to his spouse. Leaning over, he lovingly kissed slack lips. "Firion? Will you be alright?"

Looking up, Firion graced Cecil with a dazzling smile. "There it is. The light has returned to your eyes. See? Persistence always pays off."

Cecil gave Firion another kiss full of thanks. "I shall never doubt my wild rose again."

Feeling soft kisses along his shoulder, Firion turned his head, just in time to receive a thorough kiss to the mouth.

Returning Firion's sweet smile, Golbez grasped Cecil's hand. Standing up, he strode around the bed to his brother's side. "Rest well, Firion. I shall return to your arms soon."

Rolling to his side, Firion watched as Golbez positioned Cecil on all fours.

Hand wrapped tight around his weeping member, Firion felt his smile become even wider. The aftershocks of the dry orgasm continuing to reverberate through his system. "I will be waiting, Golbez."


End file.
